My Hero First Date
by Fox McCloude
Summary: Izuku se encuentra en el centro comercial de Kiyashi, esperando a que Ochaco llegue para su... no, no es una cita, ¿verdad? Solo es una salida casual entre dos mejores amigos... aunque él quisiera que sí fuera una cita. Nada malo con eso, ¿verdad?


**My Hero First Date**

 **Por Fox McCloude**

 **Disclaimer:** My Hero Academia y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kouhei Horikoshi. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 _ **Centro comercial de Kiyashi…**_

\- No es una cita, no es una cita, no es una cita…

Izuku había estado los últimos veinte minutos repitiéndose esas cuatro palabras sin detenerse, y algunos curiosos ya le estaban dirigiendo miradas. Por fortuna, nadie le prestaba mucha atención después de seguir de largo, ya que simplemente se trataba de un adolescente hecho un manojo de nervios mientras aguardaba la llegada de su no-cita. Nada fuera de lo común.

No estaba totalmente seguro del cómo había terminado en esa situación. Dos días antes, había ido a una agencia de héroes conocida como "Área 99" para una entrevista de trabajo, y por casualidades del destino encontró a su antigua compañera de clases/mejor amiga que había ido allá precisamente el mismo día. No se habían visto desde que se graduaron de la UA, así que se sintió muy feliz de verla, y eso además le ayudó a quitarse los nervios y sentirse más tranquilo al momento de responder las preguntas. Al final todo resultó bastante bien, y la próxima semana podría empezar a trabajar oficialmente.

Hasta que a la salida, a ella se le ocurrió hacerle esa pregunta.

…

\- _Deku-kun… ¿tienes algo que hacer este sábado?_

 _\- ¿Este sábado? La verdad… no, no tengo planes. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

 _\- Pues… hay un nuevo arcade en el centro comercial de Kiyashi, y me preguntaba si querrías venir conmigo a visitarlo._

…

Obviamente, siendo como él era, simplemente no pudo decirle que no. Eran amigos, buenos amigos, los MEJORES amigos inclusive, desde hacía tres años, ella se lo había pedido y él no tenía ninguna razón para negárselo.

Y ahora estaba allí, esperándola, pues de los nervios había cogido el tren quince minutos antes de la hora acordada, y no le quedaba otra cosa para pasar el tiempo que recordarse que no era una cita. Solo una salida como buenos amigos que eran, nada más.

\- No es una cita, no es una cita, no es una…

\- ¡Deku-kun! – exclamó su voz, inconfundible después de tantos años de escucharla.

Al voltearse la vio acercándose rápidamente. Los años habían hecho lo suyo en la joven Ochaco Uraraka, convirtiéndola en una jovencita realmente atractiva, aunque siempre lo había sido. Esos ojos grandes y amables, esas mejillas rosaditas y ese cabello castaño que enmarcaba su carita redonda, la cual siempre le había parecido realmente adorable, todo eso quedaba perfecto sobre la esbelta figura de la chica. A pesar de ir vestida con ropas muy sencillas (una blusa rosa, unos jeans y zapatillas deportivas), se veía realmente linda.

\- Vaya, llegaste temprano. – dijo ella, con esa radiante sonrisa que la caracterizaba. – ¿Te hice esperar mucho?

\- N-no, para nada, Uraraka-san. – dijo él, tratando de controlar sus nervios, lo cual no era fácil debido a su debate interno entre no mirarla más de lo necesario y querer apreciar lo linda que se veía.

\- Deku-kun, ¿qué te dije la última vez? – dijo ella, poniéndole los brazos en jarras e hinchando las mejillas ligeramente. – Ya somos amigos desde hace más de tres años, estoy cansada de que me llames por mi apellido.

\- Perdón… O-o-o-cha… – Estando todavía hecho un manojo de nervios e incapaz de pronunciar el nombre de la chica, esta le dio un pequeño golpecito por detrás de la espalda. – Ochaco. Lo siento, no sé qué me pasa.

\- No tienes remedio. – dijo Ochaco, riéndose ligeramente. – Pensar que pudiste pararte enfrente de toda la escuela para el discurso de despedida, ¿tan difícil es llamarme por mi nombre?

Izuku se rio mientras se rascaba nervioso detrás de la cabeza. Era cierto; había dado el discurso de graduación de la UA en su graduación, había peleado contra toda clase de villanos cuando todavía era un estudiante, había pasado por mil y un penurias para poder controlar al 100% y más allá del One For All. Había enfrentado todas esas cosas y más, y lo volvería a hacer sin temor alguno si fuera necesario. Así pues, ¿por qué era tan difícil darse un trato de confianza con su mejor amiga?

\- Bueno, no perdamos el tiempo. – dijo ella, agarrándolo de la muñeca. – ¡Vámonos!

\- ¡Woah, espera, ya voy!

Y sin más, ella simplemente lo arrastró hacia el interior del centro comercial. Sin duda iba a ser una tarde bastante interesante.

\- "Tranquilo, mantente calmado y todo saldrá bien. Solo diviértete como siempre lo haces en tus salidas con tus otros amigos y todo saldrá bien."

* * *

 _ **Un poco después…**_

El nuevo arcade de Kiyashi ocupaba una zona bastante grande del centro comercial, siendo superada únicamente por el cine que se encontraba en el otro extremo del edificio. Aparte de las usuales máquinas de videojuegos clásicos para todos quienes gustaran de ellos, había otros inclusive de realidad aumentada.

\- Increíble… – dijo maravillándose Izuku al ver todo lo que estaba frente a él.

\- Es genial, ¿no? Yo vine la semana pasada, y estuve toda la tarde. – dijo Ochaco. – Pero venir yo sola no es divertido. ¡Ven, este te va a encantar!

La chica lo arrastró hasta una zona bastante amplia en el centro del local que estaba despejada en ese momento. Había visores de realidad aumentada y equipamiento de sensores para los brazos y piernas para dos jugadores. En la parte superior había un enorme cartel que ponía "Arena Virtual: DC VS MARVEL - PLUS ULTRA EDITION". El último gran crossover de las dos compañías, reimaginado para batallas en tiempo real y literalmente ponerte en la piel de tus peleadores favoritos. Excelente para hacer ejercicio, y para quienes gustaban de las clásicas retas con los amigos pero querían llevarlo más allá.

\- ¿Nos jugamos un par de rounds, Deku-kun? – dijo Ochaco cogiendo uno de los visores.

\- Nunca he probado uno de estos. – dijo Izuku, mirando con duda el suyo.

\- Ah, no te preocupes. Es muy intuitivo. – dijo ella. – Si recuerdas los controles clásicos del juego en consola es pan comido.

Izuku no tenía idea de lo que quería decir con eso, pero finalmente decidió ponerse el visor encima. Tras introducir los créditos en la máquina, apareció a su alrededor la pantalla principal de selección de jugador, con todos los personajes habidos y por haber de ambas compañías en su serie de juegos de pelea.

\- ¡Wow! – exclamó Izuku, ya incapaz de contener la emoción, mientras observaba el panel de selección. – ¡Superman, Flash, el Capitán América, están todos los superhéroes de cómics imaginables!

\- ¡Elige rápido, yo ya escogí! – exclamó Ochaco, señalando hacia el panel de DC, concretamente la sección central donde aparecían los miembros de la Liga de la Justicia. El personaje que eligió fue Supergirl (Kara Zor-El).

Izuku observó el panel que tenía de su lado, de Marvel, y se detuvo en el centro. Su elección era muy obvia: el traje azul y el escudo circular de rojo y blanco con la estrella en el centro.

 **\- Capitán América vs. Supergirl. Elegir escenario. –** anunció el juego.

\- ¡Siempre quise ir a la ciudad de Metrópolis! – dijo Ochaco, señalando el escenario. Inmediatamente, el panel se deshizo, y aparecieron en la ciudad ficticia, listos para iniciar. Igualmente, la figura de Ochaco se vio reemplazada por el avatar de la chica de acero, mientras que al mirarse, Izuku vio también que su ropa cambiaba por el atuendo del líder de los Vengadores de Marvel. – ¿Estás listo, Deku-kun?

\- La verdad no, pero qué más da. – sonrió el chico, poniéndose en guardia con el escudo en la mano.

\- **¡ROUND 1, A PELEAR!**

Apenas dio ese anuncio, Ochaco-Supergirl le atacó con un rayo de calor desde sus ojos. Instintivamente, Izuku puso el escudo al frente para bloquearlo, y empezó a avanzar con él para embestirla. La chica se anticipó y saltó para evitar la arremetida, pero en cuanto se le puso por detrás, el escudo le dio en el estómago y le sacó el aire momentáneamente, antes de volver cual preciso boomerang a la mano que lo lanzó.

\- Tenías razón, los controles son muy intuitivos. – dijo Izuku-Capitán América. – Esto va a ser divertido.

Tomando ventaja de que podía usar el vuelo de su personaje, Ochaco-Supergirl se lanzó para darle un golpe, pero Izuku-Capitán América se anticipó y lo esquivó, al tiempo que se giraba y la cogía por el brazo para lanzarla al suelo. La chica logró voltearle el orden del lanzamiento con su propio impulso, y lo lanzó en la dirección opuesta.

\- ¡Ja, no creas que me olvidé de cuando usaste este truco con Bakugou-kun, la primera vez!

Izuku-Capitán América se puso de pie, algo aturdido aunque sin dolor. Evidentemente el juego lo hacía tan real como fuera posible sin poner en riesgo la integridad física de los jugadores. Ochaco-Supergirl se le vino encima con una lluvia de puñetazos que tuvo que bloquear con el escudo, pero en cuanto vio una abertura, lanzó un soplo de hielo al suelo para hacerlo resbalar y caer hacia atrás.

\- ¡Te tengo!

Sin embargo, aún en el suelo Izuku-Capitán América no estaba indefenso: usando el movimiento de recuperación se encogió y usando las manos para impulsarse la recibió con una patada doble que la frenó en seco. Inmediatamente lo siguió arrojando el escudo, y le dio un combo de dos golpes a la cara, una patada al torso y otra a los tobillos para derribarla. De inmediato se puso a distancia para ejecutar el super movimiento.

\- ¡FINAL JUSTICE!

El movimiento característico del Capitán América en sus apariciones en juego de pelea: de inmediato se lanzó y atrapó a su contrincante en una lluvia de golpes rápidos, y antes que pudiera responder la elevó con un uppercut, la atrapó en el aire y la azotó con fuerza.

- **¡SUPER COMBO FINISH! ¡KO! –** anunció el juego.

\- Wow, esto es increíble. – dijo Izuku. – ¡Me siento como si de verdad fuese el Capitán América!

\- Vaya, Deku-kun, eres mejor de lo que pensé. – dijo Ochaco, volviendo a ponerse de pie tras su primera derrota. – ¡Pero todavía no terminamos!

\- **¡ROUND 2, A PELEAR! –** señaló el juego.

Envalentonado por la primera victoria, Izuku-Capitán América se lanzó de frente para dar un gran golpe. Ochaco-Supergirl, lo esquivó agachándose y rodando por un lado de él para ponerse por detrás. En vez de hacer uno de los ataques obvios, como visión de calor o aliento de hielo, levantó ambos brazos para dar un golpe de martillo al suelo y sacudir la tierra. Al sacar de balance a su contrincante, lo agarró del cuello para lanzarlo al aire, para después volar tras él y ejecutar un golpe meteórico, estrellándolo en un gran cráter. Desde arriba intentó lanzarle los rayos, pero él se repuso rápidamente y se rodó para esquivar la primera ronda, y repeler con su escudo la segunda.

\- Piensa… piensa… – murmuró Izuku mientras observaba a su alrededor. Usualmente, los juegos de pelea no te permitían interactuar con el entorno, pero en realidad aumentada sí era posible, además de utilizar el escenario como un arma. El bulto rojo que vio a la izquierda en la acera le dio una idea. – ¡Ya lo tengo!

En cuanto Ochaco-Supergirl vino de nuevo para iniciar el combate físico, él arrojó el escudo hacia el hidrante para abrirlo y que soltara un chorro de agua hacia ella. La alta presión del agua la desvió de curso y le permitió a Izuku-Capitán América atraparla en otra llave para ejecutarle un combo, terminando con un movimiento de súplex para estrellarla de cabeza en el pavimento. Se permitió tomar un suspiro de alivio…

\- ¡Todavía no!

Hasta que ella lo agarró de los tobillos, y le dio un jalón para tirarlo al suelo, seguido de un gancho al hígado que le habría sacado algo más que el aire en el mundo real. Siguiente, la chica se elevó y ejecutó su propio super movimiento: volar hacia el sol y soltarle un rayo masivo de visión calorífica para dejarlo cocinado a término medio.

\- Ay… eso dolió un poco. – dijo Izuku.

\- **¡SUPER COMBO FINISH! ¡KO!**

Ahora estaban igualados, uno a uno, era el round decisivo. En otras circunstancias, Izuku pensaba que no debería estar disfrutando tanto de esa pelea, pero tratándose de un juego, no había nada de malo en ello. Además, él sabía que en el mundo real, si bien no tuviese los mismos poderes de una kryptoniana de los cómics, sus poderes la hacían igual de formidable.

\- **¡ÚLTIMO ROUND! ¡A PELEAR!**

\- ¡Esto es todo, Deku-kun! ¡Ahora sí iré con todo lo que tengo! – advirtió la chica.

\- ¡También yo, Ochaco! – replicó él poniéndose en guardia.

La chica de acero salió disparada para dar un golpe rápido, pero él se anticipó y lo esquivó agachándose y atrapándole las piernas con cada brazo. Inmediatamente se echó a darle vueltas para arrojarla, pero ella se estabilizó con su vuelo y se lanzó en picada casi de inmediato. El chico inmediatamente levantó el escudo para frenar el impacto, y aunque la guardia lo salvó de quedar noqueado, el retroceso fue enorme y lo forzó a retroceder cada vez más.

Ochaco-Supergirl utilizó entonces su super aliento para empujarlo hacia atrás por los aires, y a falta de otra cosa, le arrojó el escudo. La chica esquivó el ataque inicial, sin percatarse que era la maniobra de lanzar el escudo para que rebotara y la golpeara por detrás, y al quedar aturdida, Izuku-Capitán América vio su oportunidad, al notar que tenía la barra de super movimiento al máximo.

\- ¡Aquí voy de nuevo, FINAL JUSTICE!

Izuku se lanzó de inmediato a aplicar su super movimiento, pero habiéndolo ya recibido una vez, esta vez se anticipó, y bloqueando el ataque inicial, se dedicó a hacer movimientos de parry para bloquear los golpes uno tras otro, con una precisión milimétrica, hasta que finalmente conectó el último y quedó abierto para que ella usara el suyo.

\- ¡Lo siento, Deku-kun, este lo gano yo!

Acto seguido, usó la capa para enredarle el brazo y le dio un tirón para ponerlo a dar vueltas y hacer que se enterrara en el suelo como un taladro. Luego dio un par de puñetazos para sacudir la tierra y sacarlo por los aires. Ya teniéndolo arriba, activó su super movimiento de visión calorífica a máximo poder para rematarlo, y le dio un golpe meteórico para terminar el encuentro.

\- **¡SUPER COMBO FINISH! ¡KO! ¡GANADORA, SUPERGIRL!**

Izuku se puso de pie, y los avatares de jugador junto con el escenario se disiparon al instante, regresando ambos al panel de selección de personaje.

\- Wow, eso fue intenso. – dijo el peliverde. – Eres increíble, Ochaco.

\- Ah vamos, tú también lo eres. Casi me ganas ese último. – replicó la chica.

\- Creo que ya entendí cómo funciona. – dijo el chico, seleccionando su siguiente personaje, esta vez tratándose de Superboy (Kon-El). – ¿Qué tal una revancha?

\- ¡Con gusto! – replicó ella, eligiendo también al suyo, esta vez Miss Marvel.

Las batallas seguirían siendo campales, pero sin importar quién ganara o perdiera, los dos se la estaban pasando en grande. Nada como una buena competencia entre buenos amigos… o algo más.

…

Después de unas cuatro o cinco rondas más, la pareja decidió probar los otros juegos del local, compitiendo en todo lo que hubiera: carreras de autos, combates aéreos, e inclusive de disparos para practicar su puntería. Ochaco incluso lo arrastró a probar el Dance Dance Revolution clásico, e Izuku se preguntó si no estaba por un momento canalizando a Mina Ashido, por lo bien que se estaba moviendo.

Al salir del arcade, la pareja decidió pararse a comer algo en una de las heladerías locales. Izuku, siendo como era, se ofreció pagar los conos de ambos, aunque Uraraka insistió en pagarlos ella. Después de todo, ella era quién había lo había arrastrado a tener esa pequeña cita, lo cual era más sorprendente sabiendo que a ella no le gustaba gastar más de lo necesario.

Los dos se sentaron junto a una fuente a degustar sus conos sin preocupación alguna.

\- Oye, te quedó algo de helado en la cara. – comentó la chica.

\- ¿Eh? Ah, perdón. Hacía mucho tiempo que no probaba uno de estos. – se rio Izuku mientras se limpiaba el residuo de la cara. – Oye, gracias por invitarme, en serio.

\- No te preocupes. – dijo ella. – Además, había otra cosa de la que necesitaba hablar contigo.

\- ¿De qué? – preguntó Izuku ladeando la cabeza. Antes de responderle, la chica miró a hacia un lado con expresión ausente y luego lo vio fijamente a los ojos.

\- Deku-kun… tú y yo somos amigos, ¿no? Buenos amigos.

\- Claro que sí. Nos conocemos desde hace tres años, y tú siempre has sido muy amable conmigo, me has apoyado y además…

\- Sí, sí, ya lo sé. – interrumpió la chica, antes que se soltara de nuevo. – Y aun así, todavía no te acostumbras a llamarme por mi nombre. Es decir, desde que te conozco te he llamado Deku-kun y a ti no te importa, ¿o sí?

\- Claro que no, pero eso…

Izuku quiso refutarlo de alguna manera, pero al recordar que había aceptado ese nombre como un apodo cariñoso de parte de ella, al punto de elegirlo como nombre de héroe, no encontró argumento para hacerlo. En efecto, se había acostumbrado a llamarla por su apellido, a pesar de que era su amiga más cercana.

\- A veces no sé ni qué pensar. – confesó él. – Antes de conocerte, nunca tuve ninguna amiga mujer. La verdad, aquel día cuando me salvaste de irme de cara en la entrada de la UA, me emocioné como no tienes idea de haber hablado con una chica por primera vez…

\- Aunque en realidad tú no me dijiste nada. – se rio ella. – La verdad, me parecías un chico lindo incluso entonces.

\- ¿T-t-tú c-c-creías q-q-que yo…? – Al ver que tartamudeaba tanto, la chica estiró la mano y le dio un golpecito detrás de la cabeza, haciendo que se calmara. – Perdón. Pero en serio, ¿de verdad creías eso de mí?

\- Claro. – dijo ella sin miramientos. – Y más todavía cuando me salvaste de ese robot. Fuiste muy valiente.

\- Oye, tú también me salvaste de hacerme una mancha en el pavimento cuando caí después. – agregó él.

Tampoco se le olvidaba el video de aceptación a la UA que le envió All Might, donde ella trató de pedirle a Present Mic que le cedieran algunos de sus puntos, solo por haberla salvado. Se sintió bien que alguien apreciara sus acciones.

\- Deku-kun, no empecemos a pelear por eso ahora. – dijo ella, volviendo a reírse antes de adoptar una expresión más cercana. – El punto es… que todo este tiempo siempre te admiré mucho. A pesar de todo lo que enfrentabas, siempre salías adelante, y cuando me fijé la meta de ser una gran heroína profesional, aunque al principio quería hacerlo por mi familia, tú me inspiraste a ser más que eso. Quise ser una gran heroína por mis padres, por la gente… y por ti.

\- Ochaco… – dijo él, sin poder pronunciar nada más. Ella lo miró a los ojos, y pudo notar que su mirada se había tornado melancólica.

\- Sin darme cuenta, mis sentimientos empezaron a cambiar. Siempre me gustó tu amabilidad, y admiré tu inteligencia y determinación. Quería ser una gran heroína para ser como tú… y también para poder estar contigo.

Izuku se quedó helado ante las últimas palabras. ¿Quería decir lo que él creía que quería decir? Entonces, esa cita que no era una cita sí era una cita después de todo, pero una cita entre amigos que evidentemente se gustaban mucho, aunque él fuese demasiado tímido, y no podía entender cómo una chica tan linda y tan dulce como ella se podría fijar en un pelmazo cobarde como él, pero a pesar de todo.

\- Deku-kun, otra vez. – dijo ella poniéndole el dedo en la boca para que se detuviera. Otra vez se había soltado a murmurar y ni cuenta se había dado. – Como te estaba diciendo… de verdad me gustas mucho, y quería saber si…

Pero lo que fuera que ella quería saber, se vio interrumpido por el ruido de unos vidrios rotos, y una alarma sonando. Inmediatamente los que pasaban por allí se detuvieron a ver, al igual que ellos.

\- ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda, está loca! ¡Deténganla!

\- ¡Ven acá, precioso!

Enfrente de ellos, había una ferretería, cuya vidriera exterior acababa de ser violentada. El empleado de turno había salido corriendo a gatas, sujetándose el abdomen donde evidentemente había sido apuñalado. Izuku y Uraraka acudieron en su ayuda al instante, tratando de sujetarlo.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien? – preguntó el peliverde. Ochaco a su vez se puso frente a ellos, con los puños cerrados y en guardia para confrontar a la responsable.

\- ¡Oh, oh! ¡Pero si son mis queridos amigos, Ochaco-chan y Midoriya-kun! – exclamó la perpetradora, una chica de aspecto demente con un cuchillo en cada mano. – ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos!

\- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó Ochaco.

\- ¡Oh, disculpa, obviamente no me vas a reconocer con el disfraz! ¡Solo espera un momento! – Al decir esas palabras, el pelo y la piel sobre su cara comenzaron a derretirse, como si fuera una vela, revelando la verdadera cara. Desde luego, antes de verle las coletas rubias, o esa cara de colegiala psicótica, los dos sabían perfectamente quién era.

\- Toga… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó Izuku, sacándose del cinturón un par de guanteletes que llevaba para pelear, por si se topaba con algún problema en la calle.

\- ¡Nada, nada, solo disfrutando de mi libertad condicional, y pensé en venir de compras! – exclamó la loca. – Ay, pero creo que me olvidé de tomar mis medicamentos, ¡perdón por el desorden!

\- Todo lo que quería hoy era relajarme, pasarla bien. – dijo la castaña. – ¿Y tenías que aparecerte tú, de entre todas las personas?

\- ¡Ay, me hieres, Ochaco-chan! – replicó la colegiala psicótica, alzando su cuchillo. – Bueno, ¿qué tal si hago algo para compensártelo? ¡Vamos a jugar un poco!

Y dicho eso, arrojó el cuchillo que tenía en la mano. Ochaco estaba lista para responderle, pero Izuku se le adelantó y desvió el arma con uno de sus guanteletes, colocándose frente a la chica con actitud protectora.

\- Deku-kun…

\- Ochaco, quédate detrás de mí. – dijo él, mientras comenzaba a echar chispas verdes para activar su Full Cowl. – Yo me encargaré de ella.

\- ¡Oh, Midoriya-kun, tan galante al proteger a tu amada! ¡Eso solo hace que me den más ganas de rajarte! ¡Quiero tu sangre!

Mientras la gente a su alrededor se alejaba pero seguía mirando el altercado con curiosidad, Izuku y Ochaco intercambiaron miradas. Con un asentimiento, ambos sabían perfectamente lo que tenían que hacer para detener a esa chiflada. Con eso en mente, el peliverde alzó una pierna mientras usaba su Quirk para incrementar su poder.

\- ¡One For All: Full Cowl! ¡20%, Quake Stomp!

En cuanto Toga echó a correr hacia ellos, Izuku concentró el 20% de su fuerza y dio un fuerte pisotón en el suelo. Al hacerlo mandó una onda sísmica directo hacia la psicótica, haciendo que esta diera un paso en falso por el sacudón de la tierra y se fuera de cara al suelo. Cuando intentó levantarse, le dieron un toquecito en la cara, y antes de darse cuenta, vio la cara enojada de Ochaco… que por algún motivo empezaba a alejarse poco a poco.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Eh, EEEEEEEHHH? ¡Bájenme, bájenme de aquí!

Mientras Toga empezaba a flotar y agitaba violentamente los brazos, las chispas de Izuku empezaron a bajar ligeramente. Con lo que iba a hacer, no necesitaba usar el 20% de su poder. La mitad de eso sería más que suficiente. Con eso en mente, echó atrás su mano derecha abriéndola por completo.

\- ¡10%, Palm Springs Smash!

Dando una palmada hacia adelante, el ataque hizo volar una potente ráfaga de aire que sacó volando a Toga dando vueltas por los aires, atravesando el tragaluz del centro comercial. Obviamente la intención de esto era sacarla del local y enviarla lejos de donde se encontraban todos los civiles, para impedir que pudiese lastimar a nadie más.

\- ¡Rápido, Ochaco, haznos flotar a ambos! – pidió Izuku, estirándole la mano.

La chica se sorprendió ligeramente, pero rápidamente adoptó una mueca de determinación e hizo lo que le pidieron. Tomando la mano de Izuku, los parches de sus dedos brillaron, y con la otra mano se tocó a sí misma para ponerse en gravedad cero. Por fortuna los años de entrenamiento le habían ayudado a resistir más la sensación de nauseas. Ya flotando, Izuku se puso en cuclillas mientras empezaba a canalizar su poder de nuevo, pero esta vez hacia sus piernas.

\- ¡One For All, Full Cowl: 20%! ¡SHOOT STYLE DASH!

Con una patada doble, se propulsó hacia adelante dejando un estallido de aire detrás de sí. Continuó avanzando dando patadas para impulsarse y estabilizarse, sin perder de vista a Toga que todavía estaba dando vueltas en el aire. Para evitar presionar a Ochaco más de lo necesario, una vez que se le adelantaron, se giraron en el aire y se colocaron en posición.

\- ¡Lánzame! – pidió Ochaco.

\- ¡Claro, pero primero, ponle estas! – exclamó Izuku, sacando otro objeto de su cinturón y dándoselo. Sin cuestionar ella lo aceptó, y de inmediato Izuku se giró para arrojarla contra su enemiga.

Ochaco puso sus manos sobre su cabeza y él alcanzó a ver que ejecutaba el movimiento de liberación. Con toda certeza, él aterrizó a salvo en el suelo poco después, y así lo hicieron después las dos. Izuku apenas alcanzó a oír como un sonido de *CLICK* resonaba entre las dos chicas, y ahí supo que todo había terminado.

\- ¡Ay, ya no me gusta este juego, Ochaco-chan! – exclamó Toga. – ¡Ahora mismo te voy a-AAAARRRGHH!

Cuando Ochaco pudo ver lo que pasaba, por fin se percató de lo que había hecho. Toga ahora estaba atada de manos con unas esposas muy particulares. Particulares en el sentido de que se veían de alta tecnología, y que cuando intentó forcejear para sacarse las muñecas de ellas, le soltaron una descarga eléctrica que la dejó frita, echando humo sobre el pavimento y convulsionada.

\- Grandioso, ¿dónde conseguiste esas esposas? – preguntó Ochaco.

\- Un regalo de Hatsume-san antes de la graduación. – dijo Izuku tímidamente. – Esposas anti-Quirks con un taser incorporado sensible al forcejeo. No pensé que me serían de utilidad.

A Izuku no se le escapó que Ochaco tenía una expresión de ligera molestia al escuchar eso. De hecho, se le hizo bastante similar a cuando Hatsume invadía su espacio personal, aunque fuese más por sus intenciones de usarlo de conejillo de indias para sus "bebés" que otra cosa.

\- Bien, ella no irá a ninguna parte mientras llega la policía. – dijo la chica recuperando su usual sonrisa radiante. – ¿Quieres hacer algo más? Todavía me queda algo de dinero, podríamos ir a ver una película o algo.

En ocasiones, le daba algo de miedo lo rápido que cambiaba entre esos humores. Obviamente, solía ser una chica alegre y amable, pero cuando se enfadaba, realmente podía ser terrorífica. Así que simplemente se limitó a asentir, mientras discretamente sacaba su teléfono celular y marcaba a emergencias, avisando que había una villana escapada.

Por suerte para ellos, a pesar de no estar todavía en una agencia, sus licencias semi-profesionales y el hecho de que actuaron en defensa de los civiles en el centro comercial haría poco probable que fueran a recibir cargos por uso de Quirks en público.

* * *

 _ **Al atardecer…**_

A pesar de haber ido a ver la película, después del encuentro con Toga ninguno de los dos puso mucha atención a ella. Como esperaban, la policía no los detuvo para interrogación, y poco después supieron que la loca de Toga había sido transferida a un hospital psiquiátrico, pero en una sesión logró colar un bisturí y tomar la sangre de su examinadora para escaparse de la custodia. A eso se refería con lo de "libertad condicional".

Izuku y Ochaco se tomaron su tiempo en la caminata de regreso. Ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra, simplemente se contentaron con estar bien sujetos uno del brazo del otro, y disfrutar el momento.

Al menos hasta que llegaron a la residencia Uraraka, ya cuando el sol empezaba a ponerse y el cielo de la ciudad comenzaba a tornarse en un brillo rojo. El chico se tomó un momento para ver la casa de dos pisos, bastante más grande que la humilde morada donde antes solía vivir la familia, pero que Ochaco se esforzó mucho para poder conseguirla. Una vez que entraran a trabajar de lleno como héroes, podrían terminar de pagarla y sería oficialmente suya.

\- Bueno, creo que hasta aquí te acompaño. – dijo Izuku, soltando finalmente el brazo de la muchacha. – Lamento mucho que nuestra tarde juntos haya resultado de ese modo.

\- No fue tu culpa. – aseguró ella. – Fuera de eso realmente me divertí mucho contigo. Gracias por aceptar.

\- No, no, al contrario, gracias a ti por invitarme. – replicó el peliverde, rascándose detrás de la cabeza. – A decir verdad nunca había salido con una chica de este modo, fue una experiencia totalmente nueva para mí, jamás en toda mi vida había tenido una cita y pensé que tal vez podría…

\- Deku-kun. – lo interrumpió la chica, sonriendo divertida. – Otra vez te estás dejando llevar.

\- Ay, perdón. Jeje, los viejos hábitos nunca mueren, supongo. – se rio él tímidamente.

Era irónico que ya al momento de hacerle frente a los villanos no experimentaba miedo ni dudas, pero seguía siendo un manojo de nervios cuando estaba frente a la chica que le gustaba, a pesar de tener ya tres años de conocerse y ser los mejores amigos. Más todavía, era capaz de trabajar con ella perfectamente en la línea del deber o en entrenamientos, pero al mantener una conversación de algo casual o divertido terminaba perdiéndose y a veces olvidando el tema en primer lugar. La cita de hoy fue la prueba de ello.

\- Bueno, ya me voy a casa. Supongo que nos estaremos viendo en la agencia la próxima semana. Adiós.

\- ¡Deku-kun, espera! – dijo la chica agarrándolo de la manga.

Izuku se volteó a verla. Pudo notar que las mejillas de la chica se tornaban más rosadas de lo habitual, y que se estaba mordiendo el labio. Por un momento ella evitó mirarlo a los ojos, pero finalmente hizo acopio de fuerzas y decidió encararlo de frente, tomando un profundo respiro.

\- Antes de que te vayas… quiero que sepas que realmente la pasé muy bien contigo hoy. Incluso al haber tenido que pelear contra esa chiflada, me sorprende que estemos en tan buena sincronía como cuando estábamos en la escuela.

\- También a mí. – dijo Izuku. – De alguna manera, sabía lo que ibas a hacer sin que me lo dijeras.

\- Porque confío en ti. – replicó ella. – La verdad, entre más tiempo paso contigo, más te admiro, y más me gustas. Por eso quise invitarte a salir hoy, para demostrártelo. Ya no quería seguir guardándome ese sentimiento. Me di cuenta de que no debía.

Ochaco hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar, y el rubor de sus mejillas se intensificó un poco más, si eso era posible.

\- No sé en qué momento mis sentimientos empezaron a cambiar. Tú me inspirabas, me motivabas a esforzarme más, no solo por mi familia, sino por toda la gente, por mí misma… y creo que también por ti. Siempre has sido una persona muy amable y dulce, y eso siempre me gustó.

\- Eh… gracias, ¿pero eso qué tiene que ver con…?

\- A eso voy. – interrumpió ella. – Lo que quiero decirte es que… cuando me di cuenta de que tenía esos sentimientos, al principio quise reprimirlos, porque pensé que eso me distraería de mi deseo de ser la mejor heroína que pudiera ser. Por eso creí que podía estar satisfecha siendo solo amigos o rivales… pero no fue así. Entre más los reprimía, más me encontraba deseando que pudiéramos ser algo más tú y yo.

\- Ochaco… ¿estás diciéndome que…? – Izuku estuvo a punto de decir algo más, pero ella lo calló poniéndole el dedo.

\- Deku-kun, la verdad es que sigo sin estar totalmente segura de lo que siento en este momento. – confesó la chica. – Antes tenía mucho miedo, y por eso no sabía qué pensar, o qué hacer. Y me enojaba sin saber por qué, por ejemplo esas veces que Hatsume-san invadía tu espacio personal.

\- Ni me lo recuerdes. – Izuku dio un respingo de recordarlo, si bien sus inventos chiflados a veces podían ser muy útiles. Esas esposas que le regaló Hatsume definitivamente lo fueron.

\- Perdón. Pero como decía… después de lo de hoy, y también recordando lo que dijiste en la ceremonia de graduación, me di cuenta de que no podré llegar a ser la mejor heroína que puedo ser yo sola. – La chica apretó las manos con fuerza antes de mirarlo fijamente a los ojos. – Quiero ser parte de ese símbolo de la paz colectivo del que hablaste. Quiero caminar ese sendero contigo. Quiero hacerlo por mí, por mis padres, por toda la comunidad que nos necesita como héroes… y por ti.

Izuku se quedó sin habla. Ochaco siempre había sido una chica alegre, pero no dejaba de impresionarle la determinación que demostraba en ocasiones, especialmente cuando le hablaba. A pesar de que él nunca se vio a sí mismo como la gran cosa, incluso después de que All Might le legara su Quirk, la chica nunca escatimaba en llenarlo de halagos y siempre emocionarse por sus logros, siendo la entre sus compañeros de escuela que más le apoyaba y se los recordaba en los momentos difíciles. Y tampoco dejaba de recordarle que él la había inspirado a esforzarse e ir más allá de solo lo que quería hacer.

\- Yo… no sé qué decir. – dijo el chico, sonriendo nervioso y rascándose detrás de la cabeza.

\- No hace falta que digas nada. – replicó ella. – Solo quería que lo supieras. Pero si te preocupa, hay algo que puedes hacer por mí mientras tanto.

\- ¿Qué? Lo que sea, no tienes más que pedírmelo, si está en mi capacidad…

\- ¿Tendrías otra cita conmigo la próxima semana? – dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¿Eh? – El chico casi se sobresaltó y se fue para atrás al oírlo.

\- Oye, se nos arruinó un poco la primera, lo justo es que tengamos otra para compensar, ¿no? Después del trabajo, claro. – insistió la muchacha. – ¿O hay algún problema?

\- ¡No, no, de ninguna manera! – exclamó el chico, moviendo sus manos frenéticamente. – Es solo que… bueno, no me imaginé que tú, es decir yo…

\- Deku-kun. – Ochaco puso los brazos en jarras y frunció la boca. – ¿Estuviste escuchando algo de lo que dije todo este rato?

Izuku tragó en seco, y de nuevo se rio nerviosamente antes de exhalar un suspiro y ponerse a jugar con sus dedos. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto creérselo? Ella no tenía razones para mentirle ni mucho menos. ¿Era tan difícil aceptar que ella gustaba de él?

\- No tienes remedio. – dijo ella volviendo a sonreír, y sin más, estiró una mano para agarrarlo por una mejilla, antes de plantarle un besito rápido en la otra. – ¡Nos vemos la próxima semana!

Dichas esas palabras, Ochaco se dio la vuelta y se metió a su casa a toda prisa. Izuku no pudo más que tocarse la mejilla donde la chica lo besó, pero al cabo de unos segundos sonrió. Un gesto como ese valía más que mil palabras. ¿Para qué negarse? Ella era una chica encantadora y a él le gustaba. ¿Cuál era el problema en aceptar tener una segunda cita con ella? Y tenía razón, se la debía ya que la primera se las arruinaron esos villanos.

\- Ay… siento mariposas en todo el estómago. – se dijo. La gente decía que eso era un síntoma normal de estar enamorado de alguien.

* * *

 _ **Y esa fue la historia de mi primera cita. Quién hubiera pensado que me pondría en camino de pasar el resto de mi vida con esa dulce y encantadora chica que conocí la primera vez que entré a la UA. Pero no me quejo de ninguna manera. Trabajar con ella como héroes, y tenerla como mi compañera de vida era lo mejor que podría haberme pasado, y el pensamiento todavía hace que sienta mariposas en mi estómago, como aquella vez…**_

* * *

\- ¿Eh? ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿EEEEEEEHHHH?! ¡AGUARDA, OCHACO, NO TE VAYAS TODAVÍA! ¡BÁJAME DE AQUÍ PRIMERO! ¡OCHACO!

Sin duda los dos podrían hacer un buen equipo como héroes profesionales. Pero Ochaco podría todavía a aprender algunas cosas, como por ejemplo, tener cuidado donde ponía los dedos al darle un beso de despedida después de una cita.

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 **Notas del Autor:**

Hola, hola, gentes. Bien, aquí está la mini-secuela de mi anterior shot de My Hero Academia. Disculpen la falta de creatividad en el título, pero en fin XD

Si bien Ochaco no es mi personaje femenino favorito de la serie (eso le corresponde a la ranita), no niego que realmente me parece una chica encantadora, y en cuestión de intereses románticos, ¿quién va a negar que hay esa química entre los dos? Las personalidades de ella e Izuku se contrastan muy buen entre sí, y además me divierte mucho ver como se sonrojan de la pena cuando se acercan demasiado, o cuando ella se pone celosilla de verlo con alguna otra chica. A mi parecer, Ochaco sería la que tomaría la iniciativa para dar el paso en la relación, quizás tras una experiencia donde casi lo pierda y con eso la oportunidad de decirle lo que siente. Por eso aquí se mostró muy directa.

Por último, en parte me tardé en terminar ya que le edité y reedité varias partes una y otra vez. Había empezado escribiendo la escena final, también había pensado poner la escena de la entrevista de trabajo, y finalmente, iba a poner a un villano original en vez de a Toga para que les interrumpiera su cita. Pero bueno, ya está hecho al menos.

Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


End file.
